


Wedding Night

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Female Bonding, First Time, Gen, Multi, Traditions, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: Tauriel's and Kíli's wedding night didn't go well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something stupid I came up with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dís was quite surprised to see the elf-maid sitting on the bearskin in front of the fireplace in their shared living room..."

When Dís left the bedchamber she shared with her brother and _their_ hobbit in the wee hours of the morning, she couldn't prevent herself from smiling.

Yesterday had been a success, who would have thought!

The feast was splendid, the guests civil, bride and groom happy; finally they could tie the knot after a year long engagement, as it was elven custom.

Dís was glad that the planning, ceremony and celebration took place without any bloodshed.

It had been the second interracial marriage in the mountain in less than a year, and wouldn't be the last since her brother had plans to marry her off to the hobbit, to strengthen their bond with the Shire.

Dís didn't care.

She had never been married before, only providing heirs for their bloodline when she and Thorin had lost everything, their grandfather, father and brother at the battle of Azalnulbizar, when they found exile in Ered Luin, when they knew that neither of them had a One.

And the lads were their pride and joy!

So, naturally, neither she nor Thorin had been happy at first when Kíli had declared that he would either marry the elf-maid or no one at all.

Then, Thorin became aware of the fact that this elf-maid had been raised by Thranduil like a daughter, which meant that the lass marrying a dwarf would certainly piss the elevenking off, so he agreed to the match.

For Dís it had been more important that this elf-maid had turned her back on her own kin, had stood up to her king in order to save Kíli, so she had given them her blessing.

Therefore, Dís was quite surprised to see said elf-maid (though she certainly wasn't a _maid_ anymore) sitting on the bearskin in front of the fireplace in their shared living room, her hair down, wearing nothing but a nightgown and a dressing gown, tear tracks visible on her cheeks.

This wasn't good.

It was never a good sign to see a bride crying after her wedding night, meaning that something went wrong.

"Tauriel?" she called her new daughter-in-law.

The elf briefly looked into her direction then hurriedly wiped away her tears.

"Lady Dís! I didn't expect anyone to be up this early," she said.

Dís shrugged. "I like to be up and about early in the morning, it's all so calm and quiet", she answered before approaching her daughter-in-law, sttling down on the bear skin as well.

"But why are you up? You should still be in your bedchamber, enjoying the remainder of your wedding night," she suggested tentatively.

Tauriel smiled sadly. " _Enjoying_ isn't the word that I would choose," she mumbled.

Dís scowled, fearing that her Kíli might have been too impatient, too reckless with his virginal bride, causing her unnecessary discomfort. "What happened? Did Kíli do something wrong?" she wanted to know.

Tauriel blusehd and shook her head. "No, we did everything the way it was supposed to be but... but... is it always that _messy_ and _sticky_ and _smelly_?" she suddenly asked while turning her beautiful face towards the dwarrowdam.

Dís blushed herself. What a question!

Normally, in the throes of passion, nobody thought about those _details,_ but Dís couldn't deny the fact that Tauriel was right: the aftermath was usually quite messy and sticky and smelly.

So, Dís sighed, wrapping an arm around the taller being's waist.

"What do you want me to say, lass? Yes, it is, I won't lie to you. But you will get used to it, with time", she responded kindly, even brushing a stray strand of flaming red hair from the elf's face.

Yet she wasn't prepared for the deeply shocked expression with which Tauriel turned towards her.

"With time? No! Kíli and I swore afterwards that we would never do this again! He didn't like it either - we only went through with it to keep up appearances, knowing full well that, come morning, some proof of the consummation of our marriage would be required... But when we were done, he told me that he also thought the act itself is disgusting," she revealed.

Dís was at a loss for words, thinking feverishly whether this feeling of disgust had something to do with her son and daughter-in-law being from different races, that the Valar never intended for them to mix.

But then this condition would only be true for the mixing of elves and dwarves, since her other daughter-in-law, a daughter of men, was happily married to her oldest son, and considering the fact that she was not only pregnant but also the sounds coming from their bedchamber on a regular basis, they rather enjoyed the physical aspects of their marriage.

And neither she nor Thorin felt disgusted when being intimate with their hobbit, quite the opposite...

"But what about children? Don't you want to have children together? This act is necessary in order to reproduce," Dís argued.

Tauriel shrugged. "We haven't really thought about it... yet. Maybe when we wish for a child, we will make up our minds, but until then... no. It's nothing we want to repeat," she explained.

Then, suddenly, her eyes widened. "Or is it necesary for a dwarvish marriage to be intimate on a regular basis? I don't want to risk my marriage to Kíli! We love each other! I... I can't live without him anymore," the troubled elf confessed.

Dís smiled reassuringly. "No, it's not necessary. The marriage has been consumated and that is that. By the way, do you want me to check the sheets in order to confirm the consumation? I can send for a servant afterwards, to have your bedclothes changed," she proposed.

Tauriel smiled at her with relief. "That would be great, Dís! To be honest I fled our bedchamber because I didn't want to look at the stains and be reminded of _it_ ," Tauriel said.

Dís nodded. "Alright, then... Is my son decent so that I can come with you immediately?" she inquired.

Tauriel waved her hand. "Kíli isn't there. After we cleaned each other up, he got dressed and mumbled something about needing to speak to his brother immediately, not understanding why Fíli would lie to him about _this_ in particular since he had never lied to Kíli before," she mentioned.

Dís sighed again.

Of course, Fíli and Thorin had prepared Kíli for his wedding night. And it was clear, according to Tauriel's account, that her yougest didn't enjoy it like he had been told he would.

"You know what, lass? After I officially confirm the consumation of your marriage, you and I will go down to the public baths and enjoy the hot springs as well as a relaxing massage afterwards," Dís suggested while already standing up, offering her hand to the elf, hauling her to her feet.

She couldn't help but notice the slight wince as soon as the elf stood.

"What's wrong?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tauriel blushed again and lowered her gaze. "I'm a little bit sore from... _you know_ ," she confessed and Dís patted her hand understandingly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It took his brother an eternity to open the door to his bedchamber, at least in Kíli's opinion, so he knocked again and again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter, this time we get to know Kíli's side of the story...

It took his brother an eternity to open the door to his bedchamber, at least in Kíli's opinion, so he knocked again and again, until his knuckels felt numb.

"Who's there?" he finally heard Fílis sleepy voice.

"It's me, your brother," Kíli answered, barely able to suppress the anger in his voice.

"Kíli? What are you doing here? It's your wedding night! Aren't you supposed to be with your bride?" Fíli remarked, yet Kíli could hear how his older brother turned the deadbolt, opening the heavy door.

"You lied to me, Fíli, you lied to me and thus I made a fool of myself tonight!", he angrily said while storming into the room, turning towards his brother.

Fíli, only dressed in a pair of sleeping pants, stared at him with a blank expression, completely clueless.

"I lied to you? About what? And why did you make a fool of yourself?", he questioned, his light blue eyes briefly flickering towards the huge four-poster-bed, dominating the room.

Kíli followed his brother's gaze; his sister-in-law was leaning against the headboard, her dark blond curls looked quite dishevelled and fell over her bare shoulders while she was frantically clutching a woolen, fur-trimmed blanked to her chest.

For a brief moment, Kíli had a déjà-vu; Tauriel had looked exactly the same not so long ago after they were _done_ and had talked about their _experience_ , before Kíli had gotten up, catching a bowl with clean, warm water from their bath and a wash cloth, so that they could help each other with cleaning up the mess they had made...

But wait!

Did this mean that Fíli and Sigrid had just... _voluntarily_? Although Sigrid was already pregnant and there was no need for them to try for an heir anymore?

But why would they?

Kíli was confused.

He took a deep breath and then tried to explain everything to his brother.

"She bled, Fí, because of me! I hurt her and she bled! Nobody said that it would be such a bloody and slimy mess. It was gross! And then those squishing, slapping sounds" he explained, shuddering involuntarily.

Fíli, running his hands through the mess of his golden curls, sighed. "It's normal to be... slimy. Uncle Thorin exlained everything to you, remember? He told you about the... the female lubrication and... and the bleeding... and the male ejaculation! You knew that, Kíli, I was there when he told you! So, what's your problem?" he inquired, clearly not understanding Kíli's predicament.

"Yeah, but I didn't imagine it to be like _that!_ He said _wet,_ not _slimy!_ And I didn't like to have it on my..."

Kíli interrupted himself, blushing, his eyes briefly flickering to Sigrid before he focussed on his brother again.

"You know on _what_ ," he quietly confessed, before adding, "And nobody said the whole mess would seep out of her..."

Sigrid, who had been quiet so far, suddenly cleared her throat.

"What about Tauriel? Did you just leave her there like that? Is she all right? Shall I talk to her?" she wanted to know, concern evident in her voice, wrapping the blanket around her body when she tried to get up.

Kíli averted his eyes. "I think she is fine. We talked afterwards, promised that we would never do it again while holding each other, so yeah..."

He shrugged.

Sigrid, however, scowled. "But you left her completely alone now! She must be confused and hurting and feeling rejected!" she exclaimed angrily.

If the circumstances weren't so serious, Kíli would have laughed about the fact that a barely seventeen-year-old girl felt protective over an almost sevenhundred-year-old elf!

Or it was just female solidarity.

"Sigrid, don't blame him! Kíli is confused and hurting too," Fíli said sternly, looking at his wife and shaking his head, while wrapping a protective arm around Kíli's shoulders and Kíli leant into the touch.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, but kept quiet.

"Kíli, you are in a complete tizzy right now... If it weren't the early hours of the morning, I would suggest that we'll go to the tavern and discuss everything over a pint of ale... maybe we should go down to the kitchens instead and have a hearty breakfast, talk over some strong tea, okay?" Fíli proposed.

Kíli nodded slowly. Although he wasn't very hungry right now, the idea of a cup of strong, hot tea sounded very nice at the moment.

Fíli smiled at him.

"Alright, then, let me get dressed properly... Why don't you go back to Tauriel and tell her about your plans? You don't want her to feel abandoned... And while we're in the kitchens, Sig can go over to Tauriel and talk to her so that she doesn't feel alone," he explained his plans and Kíli was glad for his brother's ability to always keep his head, no matter the circumstances.

So, with a slightly lighter heart, Kíli went back to his and Tauriel's rooms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't stone me but let me know what you think!


End file.
